


Silence

by psychotic_fangirl369



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Sad, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Jared's life was perfect. He was dating his best friend and the boy of his dreams, Jensen. He had good grades and an amazing family. But, in one moment, everything changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put it on the warnings, but in case you didn't see it, this short story has a major character death. That being said, don't hate me. If you want a happier story, please check out my other works. I hope you enjoy. xxx

I wake up inside a hospital room. My body feels stiff and funny and my throat is dry. The room is white and the sound of beeping fills my ears. I groan and tilt my head slightly. There is a nurse next to my bed. When she sees my wide eyes she presses a button, summoning a doctor.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart,” she says, placing a hand on my arm. “Just breathe deeply, okay? The doctor is on her way.”  
I look over to the other side of the room and find Momma, dad and Megs sitting near my bed.  
“Oh, Jared,” Momma sobs, clutching my hand in hers. “We were so worried. Oh gosh, Jared how do you feel, hon?”  
I open my lips to speak, but instead let out another groan. Everything feels weird and out of focus.  
I try to remain calm, my brain searching for answers, but it feels fuzzy. Soon the doctor appears. She whispers something to my family, who stand, promising to be back later, and leave. The doctor then says something to me, but I don’t hear her. She checks my injuries and then steps back and smiles.  
“I’m Dr. Nobel. Now, everything is okay, Jared. You blacked out for a couple days, but you haven’t had too much damage done to you. Just some nasty bruises. Now, can you remember what happened?”  
I scrunch my forehead up as I think. Jensen. A car. Jensen. Jensen. I cough and the nurse immediately helps me sip some water.  
“I was with Jensen,” I croak out, my voice hoarse. “What happened? Where is he? Is he okay?” I need to know where my boyfriend is.   
Dr. Nobel sighs. “A car lost control and skidded onto the pavement. The car just grazed you, but it hit Jensen full on. I’m afraid he still hasn’t woken up. He is in bad shape; I won’t sugar coat it. I don’t know if he’s going to make it.”  
The world seems to freeze at her words. No. No! Jensen is strong. He will make it. He has to. I need him. Oh God, no. I need him. Please God let him live. I try to get up, but the doctor places her hands on my shoulder.  
“Jared- “  
“Take me too him,” I interrupt. I need to see him. “Please.”  
She sighs, before nodding and helping me stand. She leads me out the room and down the corridor, into a smaller room. Jensen is lying on the bed. His body is bruised. His perfect face looks like a mattered mess and it breaks me to see him like this. I take a seat next to him, taking his hand in mine. I’m briefly aware of Dr. Nobel leaving but I don’t care. My eyes are glued on Jensen. On his shattered body. I swallow down a sob.  
“I’ll be strong for you, Jen. But you have to wake up, you hear me?”  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
The heart monitor next to his bed shows a steady rhythm, beeping to a steady beat. I press a kiss to his forehead.  
“Jensen, you are the most important person on this entire planet. I need you, Jen.” I let out a small laugh. “Do you remember our first date? Gosh, it was so awkward. We wanted to go to that special Italian restaurant that’s 45 minutes away. Except we got lost and ended up in the middle of nowhere. So we pulled over on the highway and got out the car, climbing onto the hood and watching the stars. We talked for hours. And then it was midnight and we had no idea how to get home and there was no signal so we couldn’t call anyone. So we turned the car around to go back the way we came, but we ran out of petrol and broke down.” I laugh quietly. “We hitch hiked our way home and got in at 3pm the next day. Our parents were furious.”  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
“I love you, Jensen. More than words can express. Please come back to me. Please don’t leave me.”  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
I watch him quietly. I think about life and how quickly it can be taken from us. You never really know when it might end. There is one thing in life that is sure. And that is death. You can’t guarantee life or love or happiness. No. The only thing that is certain on this earth, that everyone will experience at one point or other, is death. But Jensen is too young. He’s 17. The darkness can’t take him from me. Not yet. Not now. But if there is anything that I have learnt from my years on this earth is that the universe will do whatever it wants whenever it feels like it, and sometimes, some people aren’t meant to wake up.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. xxx


End file.
